Cassidy Monogram
'''Cassidy Monogram '-' urodzona 12.07.1987 roku jako druga córka Francisa Monograma i jego żony, Monicy. Od najmłodszych lat walczyła z starszym rodzeństwem o przejęcie w przyszłości rodzinnego biznesu, jakim jest O.B.F.S. Jej wrogiem numer jeden stał się Monty, gdyż to on miał największe szanse na odziedziczenie firmy. Ma dwie twarze, przy rodzicach jest uroczą czternastolatką, która boi się wszystkiego, podczas gdy przy starszym bracie staje się wredną manipulantką bez sumienia. Ma swój gang dresiarzy, których nazwała JM. ''Jest to odpowiednik znanego dzisiaj ''JP, jednak słowo policja zostało zamienione na Monty.''' Wygląd thumb|left|96px|Cassidy zrobiona w The Sims 3Cassidy jest drobną dziewczyną o brązowych, kręconych włosach sięgających do łopatek, które zazwyczaj chowa pod kaptur. Ma ciemno-zielone oczy, na które czasem opadają drobne loki. Ma gęste brwi, których nigdy nie depiluje. Po ojcu odziedziczyła jasną cerę, Zazwyczaj ubiera się w szarą dresową bluzę z kapturem oraz ciemno-siwe dresy. Żadko kiedy rozstaje się ze swoimi trampkami o tej samej barwie. Osobowość Cassidy jest bardzo silną i upartą dziewczyną. Cechuje ją złośliwość, którą najczęściej widać przy jej relacjach z bratem. Lubi go dręczyć, wyzywać i uprzykrzać życie dla czystej przyjemności. Jest przy tym wyjątkowo dwulicowa. Przy rodzicach stwarza wrażenie wiecznie pokrzywdzonej i niezrozumianej przez świat dziewczynki. Często sama daje się ponieść własnym kłamstwom i opowiada wszystkim o tym, jak po prostu broni się przed Monty'm. Jest jednak bardzo zaradna. Potrafi poradzić sobie sama bez niczyjej pomocy. Z uporem dąży do postawionego sobie już we wczesnym dzieciństwie celu, a mianowicie przejęcie rodzinnego biznesu. Jeżeli będzie trzeba, dojdzie tam po trupach. Historia Cassidy urodziła się jako czwarte dziecko Francisa Monograma i Monici Fran-Monogram 12.07.1987 roku w Danville. Choć rodzice okazywali jej ciepło rodzinne, czuła rosnącą rywalizację wśród rodzeństwa. Już od najmłodszych lat wykazywała wolę walki oraz wyjątkową, jak na jej możliwości siłę fizyczną i psychiczną. ... Relacje Carl Karl Cassidy i Carl poznali się, gdy chłopak rozpoczął staż w firmie jej ojca. Jako iż Monogramówna bardzo lubiła przebywać to siedzibie O.B.F.S.u, tak musiała przywyknąć do jego obecności. Nie było to dla niej problemem, wprost przeciwnie. Podziwiała jego obszerną wiedzę, chociaż nigdy nie powiedziała tego na głos. Lubiła jego towarzystwo, a jako iż z własnym bratem nie miała najlepszych relacji, to właśnie jego zaczęła traktować jak członka rodziny. Karl zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, jednak nigdy nie protestował. Również bardzo lubił Monogramównę. Jemu z kolei zaimponowała swoją ziłą i niezłomnością. Szczególnie była mu przydatna, gdy trzeba było przenieść ciężkie przedmioty, a on nie dawał sobie rady. Dziewczyna ma do niego lekką słabość. Nie potrafi mu odmówić i często zgadza się mu pomagać. Przykładem może być odcinek "Wrześniowy bal", gdy zgadza się iść z nim na imprezę, chociaż wie, że zaprasza ją wyłącznie dlatego, że nie może zabrać tam Tatiany. Nie jest mu jednak przychylna z powodu zauroczenia, gdyż takowego nie ma. Traktuje go jak przyjaciela i nie wyobraża sobie, by to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło. Pepe Pan Dziobak ... Wystąpienia *Niebieskowłosa tajemnica **Miłość pod zaborami **Jeszcze nie jest za późno *Bądźmy poważni **Wrześniowy bal **Poznaj wymiar Nyo Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie